


100 words on the absence of air

by loveinadoorway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble.<br/>LJ comment_fic prompt by drabblewriter: any, any, claustrophobia is not a good thing to have when hiding in a cave</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on the absence of air

The air became too dense to breathe. It felt like a living thing, a thing that fought him all the way as he was frantically trying to suck in some oxygen. Desperately, he clawed at the wall for support, for something tangible, for a focus. A way out of the trap inside his mind.

Dean usually was able to shrug it off somehow, bury it under layers of alcohol and snark. Not today. Today, it hit him like a freight train. The cave had been the only hiding place big enough and he’d just rushed in.  
Now he was fucked.


End file.
